


You are cordially invited to

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, aro in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Just some winter themed fluff because I wanted Aro in a dress.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	You are cordially invited to

Peter stopped talking to Charley mid-sentence, distracted by the envelope his assistant had just given to him.  
“What’s that?” asked Charley, looking curiously at him.  
“It’s a fucking fancy invitation to something called the Volturi Yule Ball,” answered Peter still looking at the invitation, which had so much gold on it he wondered if it would be possible to melt it down.  
“Oh my god,” said Charley excitedly, “you’ve got an invitation to the Volturi Yule Ball?”  
“Yeah,” said Peter, looking at him. “Aro says he’d like me to come,” he continued waving another piece of paper vaguely.  
“You have got to go,” said Charley, still sounding excited. “I bet no hunter has ever gone to one before.”  
“It’s just some dance,” said Peter, not understanding Charley’ excitement. “How do you know so much about it anyway?”  
“I read about it while doing some research a few years ago. It’s not just a dance, it’s been happening for centuries but they only hold it every twenty five years and all sorts of supernatural people go. It’s a really big deal.”  
“Doesn’t it turn into a bloodbath?” interrupted Peter.   
“Nah it’s neutral ground, everyone is on their best behaviour, anyone who causes trouble there will not only be kicked out of the ball they’ll get no back up from anyone in the future and won’t last long against us hunters.”  
“Huh, sounds like it could be a good place to get info. Not to mention piss a lot of people off,” said Peter with a smile, knowing a hunter wouldn’t exactly be welcome at such an event but as the hosts personally invited guest they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. “I suppose I’ll have to wear a fucking suit,” he added after a moment’s thought.  
“Oh yeah, I expect it’ll be black tie, but you’d better ask Aro about that,” answered Charley. “My research didn’t exactly cover dress codes.”  
Peter still wasn’t happy, he hated wearing a suit, but he knew it would be a great place to get information and to identify and make links with all sorts of supernatural people.

The following day he RSVP’d Aro and asked for information on the dress code. He was not as surprised as he supposed he should have been when a couple of days later a parcel arrived from Aro containing a perfectly fitted tuxedo. Peter felt he should be more disturbed by the fact Aro knew his measurements so well than he actually was.   
The ball was being held on December 21st, which Peter thought was appropriate for vampires as it was the shortest day as well as the solstice. They obviously wouldn’t want to celebrate at Christmas. 

Peter was amazed at the number of people going inside as the taxi he’d hired drove up to the front doors, which had been thrown wide open. He hadn’t expected the ball to be so busy and began to realise just what an important occasion it was.  
The guards gave him a suspicious look as he walked up, but once they saw the named invitation they waved him in very politely. 

The decorations in the ball room were lavish, with lots of natural winter greenery and candles in crystal holders glittering all around lighting up the large space filled with an array of beautifully dressed people.   
Peter looked around for one of the waiters who he saw were carrying trays of food and drinks and grabbed a glass of champagne, figuring a drink would help him relax a bit. As the only human he could see surrounded by a host of supernatural people relaxing, at least a bit, was something he thought he needed to do. He just hoped Charley and Aro were right in their reassurances that he would be perfectly safe.

It was a while later and Peter was standing at the edge of the ball room wishing he felt a bit more confident about joining in the dancing or hell even just talking to someone. He was well aware he was getting plenty of stares from the other guests, when suddenly Aro was standing next to him.   
“Ah Peter my dear, I have been looking for you,” he smiled.  
Peter stared at him for a long moment. Aro was wearing a dress, and not just any dress, a very glamorous ball gown in black with crystals of various shades of red sewn into it looking like drops of blood clinging to the fabric. He was also wearing dark red and black high heels which made his legs look amazing, and the contrast of Aro’s pale skin against the black made the whole effect absolutely breathtaking.  
The dark red lipstick and perfect eyeliner made his face look even more beautiful than normal and quickly drew Peter’s attention.  
Then Aro looked up, Peter followed his gaze to see a bunch of mistletoe hanging right above their heads.

“You know its bad luck for a year if you stand under mistletoe with someone and don’t kiss them,” said Aro innocently.  
“I’d rather have the bad luck,” said Peter, but he was smiling and didn’t hesitate to pull Aro into a kiss.   
“My dear you look divine,” said Aro as they stepped apart slightly, giving Peter a thorough once over, enjoying the fact Peter now had a red stain on his lips from Aro’s lipstick.   
Peter flushed slightly at the obvious appreciation in Aro’s eyes, although he would have blamed the warmth in the room.   
“I like the dress,” said Peter giving Aro a matching once over.  
“Thank you,” said Aro with a pleased smile. “It’s such a shame that humanities obsession with gender roles prevents more people dressing as they wish. And I do so enjoy dressing up.”  
Peter made a noise of agreement, still very distracted by how gorgeous Aro looked, which pleased the vampire a great deal.  
“Now may I have this dance?” asked Aro holding out a hand.  
“Uh sure,” answered Peter allowing Aro to lead him into a waltz.

Peter wasn’t much of a dancer he knew, but he soon got the hang of a simple waltz and only stepped on Aro’s toes a couple of times.   
They managed a few more dances over the night, although Aro, as host, had to dance with some of the other guests, however much he’d have like to spend the whole night dancing with Peter.  
Peter himself, now more relaxed having had a couple more drinks and been seen by most people dancing with Aro, felt confident enough to dance with some of the other guests. Some chatting while dancing, and while eating food from the passing staff, did net him quite a lot of useful information. He was sure some flirting would have got him a lot more but he didn’t want Aro getting the wrong idea.

Eventually the night began to wind down and, after saying goodbye to some of the more important guests, Aro found Peter on the dance floor dancing with an elderly looking werewolf and politely insinuated himself between them.  
Peter, being tired after a long evening, was happy to let Aro gather him into his arms for a slow dance. Aro’s strong arms around him and his cheek resting against Peter’s chest was by far the best part of the evening as far as Peter was concerned.

“How did you enjoy my little party?” asked Aro after a while. “It is the first time a hunter has ever been invited. I was not popular with some people for inviting you but it is my party,” he finished smugly.   
Peter huffed a laugh, which vibrated pleasantly through the vampire. “I didn’t think we would be popular guests.”  
Aro hummed in agreement before leaning up to give Peter a, fairly, chaste kiss.   
“Are you planning on staying the night?” he asked.  
“If that’s ok,” answered Peter. “But I’m fucking tired so,” he stopped to yawn, “don’t expect anything except sleep from me.”  
Aro gave him an indulgent smile, loving his adorable human. “Of course not dear, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time for that tomorrow when you’re fully rested.”  
“Sounds great,” grinned Peter, “especially if you model that dress again.”  
“I would love to, and I’m sure I have several others you that would also please you.”  
Peter smiled at him, eyes bright. Then he yawned again.  
“Let us get you to bed dear,” said Aro with an answering smile and led Peter off the dance floor and upstairs to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this paring check out vincturi on tumblr


End file.
